A large number of techniques for searching routes in a transportation network which can be traveled using a plurality of transportation means have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a route searching apparatus capable of searching a route that minimizes total travel cost when combining a plurality of transportation means.
The route searching apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is further capable of searching a route on which a user can travel under a time condition specified by the user. For example, by acquiring a desired departure time or a desired arrival time from a user and referencing an operation schedule of transportation means, a route that enables arrival at a desired time can be searched.